When a passenger needs to take an elevator, he/she needs to perform an elevator-calling operation at first, and an elevator dispatching system would, based on an instruction inputted in the elevator-calling operation, conduct dispatching control on a controlled elevator group, thus fixedly assigning a corresponding elevator to run to a starting floor of the elevator-calling operation of the passenger for the passenger to take.
The current elevator-calling way and elevator dispatching method can only assign a single and fixed elevator to the passenger, and the passenger is totally unable to actively select an elevator according to his/her own preference and other factors.
Afterwards, in an actual elevator taking process, the following situations may exist: when the elevator fixedly assigned arrives at the starting floor where the passenger is, it is relatively crowed in the elevator car, and the passenger is unwilling to take the crowed elevator, and selects to continue the elevator-calling and waits, in this way, the passenger's time is wasted and the running efficiency of the elevator is also influenced; or the passenger finds that the waiting time is very long, which not only wastes the passenger's waiting time but also may cause delay to the business of the passenger; or because the passenger carries a larger object, when the fixedly assigned elevator arrives at the starting floor where the passenger is, the object cannot be accommodated due to the crowding degree in the elevator car, so the passenger has to continue elevator-calling and wait for the next elevator. Therefore, the passenger has relatively poor experience in terms of the existing elevator-calling way.